


Pat-ernally Affectionate

by RedQueen117



Series: The Adventures of Bean [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bedtime, Fluff, Onesies, so many cutsie nicknames like hooooly crap, tiny bit of angst in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen117/pseuds/RedQueen117
Summary: It's bedtime for Bean, cue the fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

“Kiddo, it’s time for bed!”

 

Bean looked up from where she had Roman pinned on the floor. The wooden sword she was holding dropped to the floor and and she pouted.

 

“Don’t wanna go bed. Wanna play with Ro.” 

 

Roman suddenly sat up, catching Bean as she fell back and squealed in surprise at being throw off his chest. “Listen to Padré Princess, mighty warriors still need their beauty sleep after all!” Roman gently set Bean down and pushed her towards Patton’s waiting arms.

 

“Come on Lil’ Bean, I gotta get you all ready for bed so you’re ready for your lessons with Logan in the morning!”

 

Bean whined a bit, but she did end up walking over to Patton. The fatherly side scooped her up, and she giggled as he swung her around before heading upstairs to get her bathed and changed.in jammies.

 

* * *

 

Water was  _ everywhere _ . It looked like a very localized tsunami had crashed into the Mindscape’s bathroom, soaking everything in it. A soaked Patton laughed as Bean splashed around in the large tub, trying to sink a purple duck with her waves. He picked up a miraculously dry towel and pulled the plug. Bean watched in fascination as the water formed a tiny whirlpool down into the drain. Patton took advantage of her distraction and scooped her into the towel, muffling her delighted shrieks and rubbing her down.

 

“Alrighty Beany boo, you think about what PJs you want while I do your hair, okay?”

 

Bean nodded, her wet hair flinging drops of water further around the room. Patton laughed, and started blow drying and gently brushing the tangles out.

 

“Patty?”

 

Patton hummed to let Bean know he was listening.

 

“Can I have kitty jammies? Like ‘irge?”

 

Patton smiled, now working on braiding Bean’s hair. “Of course kiddo! I’m sure Virgil will be happy to lend you one of his that I can shrink down to fit you.”

 

“Can- can I have my cape too?” Bean sounded nervous, like she wasn’t sure she should be asking. Patton cooed and finished off the braid with a light blue scrunchie.

 

“Of course you can wear your cape sweetie! Is it in your room or did you give it to Dee to clean?”

 

“”S in my room, Dee said it wasn’t really dirty yet.”

 

Patton nodded, wrapping the now dry toddler up in a fluffy red towel (probably one of Roman’s) and carried her to Virgil’s room. He knocked on the door with his foot, “Hey Virge? Bean wants to know if she can borrow your cat onesie to sleep in tonight.”

 

There was some shuffling, then the door opened and the emo side motioned for them to come in. “Uh, yeah. Sure. Just gimme a sec to find it.”

 

Patton put Bean down on Virgil’s bed and went to help him look for the onsie. Bean grabbed the anxious side’s cat plushie and started playing with it while she waited. Eventually, Virgil stood up holding a adult-sized cat onesie. 

 

“Found it. You gonna do your thing now Pat?”

 

Patton nodded. Virgil handed the garment over and watched at it shrunk down to Bean-size in Patton’s hands. “There we are! Alright kiddo, let’s get you dre-” Bean was no longer on the bed. “Uh, Bean? Where’d you go kiddo?” A giggle from under the bed alerted the two sides to the presence of the little girl. Virgil got down on his knees and crawled under his bed to where Bean was hiding with the kitten plushie, still wrapped in the red towel.

 

“Hey Bean, you gotta come out now, Pat shrunk my onesie so it should fit you.” Bean held out her arms, plushie clenched in one fist. Virgil chuckled. “Alright, fine. But only cus you’re cute.” He grabbed the towel and pulled it and Bean out, gently pulling the plushie away as Patton dressed her.

 

Once she was zippered in, Bean gave Virgil an adorable smile and waved, “Thank ‘irgil! ‘Night!”

 

Virgil waved back as Patton carried her to his room, “Sleep tight bedbug.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bean was finally in bed. She snuggled further under the covers as Patton scooted in next to her, secure in the warmth and love the fatherly side radiated. She looked up at him,

 

“Storytime?”

 

Patton laughed softly, lowering the light in his room to a soft glow. “You know it lil’ Bean. Do you wanna hear a story about Thomas?”

 

Bean’s eyes lit up. She didn’t actually know Thomas, but Patton loved to tell her about their host and how awesome he was.

 

“Yes! Thomas story!”

 

“Well, it all began when Thomas was taking a walk in a park. He’d just finished a video, and his best friend Joan made him go outside because they’d been working all day and they thought Thomas needed a break. While he was walking, Thomas saw a puppy! He looked for the puppies owner, but there was no one else around and the puppy didn’t have a collar. Thomas didn’t want to leave to puppy alone, so he brought it home with him and named it Butter because it was a yellow puppy! And Thomas and Butter lived happily ever after!” 

 

Bean cheered, then yawned as Patton tucked her in next to him. She pressed against him, feeling his arms wrap around her in a hug and closed her eyes. 

 

“‘Night Patty. Love you.”

 

Patton smiled into her hair, “I love you too my little Bean.”

  
  


* * *

 

Something was wrong. Bean looked around in the dark room, the normally comforting gloom seeming more eerie than normal.. She could hear her family, but she couldn’t see anything. She stumbled forwards, blindly reaching out for something, anything other than the dark.

 

The voices got louder, and Bean started to be able to understand some of them.

 

_...not real… _

 

_...putting Thomas in danger! _

 

_ What use do we have for a child? _

 

_...annoying, whiny brat. _

 

_...HATE having to watch her all the time. _

 

Bean stumbled back, falling hard on her bottom as tears gathered in her eyes. She sniffled. Her family… thought she was bad? She opened her mouth to cry out, to ask for reassurances that she  _ wasn’t  _ bad, that she was real and her family still wanted her, but she couldn’t speak.

 

Bean tried to cry, to scream for help because  _ this isn’t right! _ But all that happened was more tears silently falling down her face.

 

>>>

 

**“BEAN!”**

 

Bean didn’t look up. She sat curled up, her head buried in her arms as her body shook with silent sobs. She didn’t respond when a hand touched her, gently brushing back hair that had come loose from her braid.

 

**“Bea** n, honey, I need you to look at me.”

 

“Go ‘way.”

 

The hand drew back. “Bean, I have to get you out of here. You’re having a nightmare bedbug and Pat couldn’t wake you up.”

 

Bean finally uncurled herself slightly. She looked into Virgil’s worried eyes. “How do I know you real n not lying?”

 

Virgil held Bean’s hands in his own, “I promise Bug, I love you so so much, and so does everyone else. The nightmares are lying to you, you’re scared of us leaving, but I promise none of us would  _ ever _ let you go.” The protective side pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms securely around her, “It’s okay to be scared, but you have to remember that it’s not real. You’re safe, I’m not gonna let anything hurt you, okay?”

 

Bean sniffled and let out a shaky, “O-okay.”

 

Virgil turned her to face him, “Ready to go home Bug?”

 

“Yeah. I wanna go home.”

 

* * *

 

Bean woke up still in Virgil’s lap, with his hand gently carding through her hair. Patton was next to them, and the second he saw both awake he wrapped them both in a tight hug.

 

“Oh kiddo I’m so sorry! You looked so scared but I couldn’t wake you up and you were crying and couldn’t hear me and-”

 

Bean grabbed Patton’s face in her small hands and forced him to look at her. “‘S okay Patty. ‘M not mad. Scary dream not really real, n’ ‘irge help so ‘M okay now.” she said in her tiny serious voice.

 

Patton laughed, but it sounded choked. “I-I guess you’re right kiddo. I just wish you didn’t have to have bad dreams and that I could help more.”

 

Virgil moved one arm so it wrapped around the fatherly side, “It’s okay dad. You do a lot already, and Bean adores you, right?” Bean nodded vigorously, “See? You don’t have to deal with everything all on your own, the rest of us like helping too.”

 

Bean nodded again. “Patty good, but not do everything. That’s too much! And I lik Lo Lo n’ Dee Dee n’ Ro n’ ‘irge to watch me too!”

 

Patton hugged them tighter and smiled. “I love you guys so much you have no idea.”

 

Virgil chuckled, “We love you too Pat. All of us.”


End file.
